


Thank You For Helping Me, I Appreciate It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: No Fear Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Almost Kissing, Attraction, Children, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka Aina (Respect the Land), Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Helping, M/M, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Whiskey - Freeform, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Detective Danny "Danno" Williams has a feeling that his new partner had something to do with his ex dropping her petition for full custody of Grace, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Detective Danny "Danno" Williams has a feeling that his new partner had something to do with his ex dropping her petition for full custody of Grace, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

After Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had a nice visit with his daughter, Grace, He was making his way back to the HQ, after he figured out that it was his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, who convinced his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, to drop the petition for full custody, He knew it was the right thing to do, He needed to thank him, especially for the wonderful dolphin experience, that he shared with Grace, He stopped at the liquor store on his way back.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was doing his reports, He hated computers, especially when he had to do it one handed, Also he hates that his arm is in a sling, & a cast. **"God, I hope I will have some luck soon"** , he thought to himself, as he continued to be miserable, as he continued to do his work.

 

Danny got there, & he put the bottle of whiskey to the side, as he went to do his own paperwork, **"I can't believe, I ** _am_** falling for a crazy person"** , he thought to himself with a chuckle, & he focused on his work, & after awhile, he heard cursing, & headed straight to Steve's office. The Blond had to hold back some laughter, as he watched Steve battling some paperwork. "Let me help you with that, Babe", Danny said now serious, & he finished up his before he left his office, & brought the whiskey with him.

 

Steve dictated the notes to him, while the loudmouth detective typed up the reports, between the two of them showing teamwork, They had it done in no time flat, Danny broke open the whiskey, & they had a shot, The Blond was captivated by his partner's beauty, & will have to learn how to fight it. He focused on the matter at hand, "Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it, I also appreciate the help to keep Grace on the island, I owe you so much", Danny said seriously, "You owe me nothing, I was happy to help, My friend will represent you in the future, He will work out a payment plan for you, No matter what, I would do anything for you, Danny", They were itching to kiss, but they controlled it, & spent the rest of the time enjoying each other's company.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
